


His Talon

by 10hart1k



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Bad things happen to dick ok., Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological and emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10hart1k/pseuds/10hart1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU.<br/>Owlman's Talon (Dick) had died. Leaving him alone and just a bit more unhinged. After searching countless ways to bring Dick back, and failing, Owlman finds the perfect solution. If he can't bring back HIS Dick back what's to stop him taking one from an alternate universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't say he had a good sense of family. He hadn't had good experiences with one. His father was pathetic, weak. His mother a gold digging, sadistic whore. In the end even his dear little brother was a traitor and a coward. Alfred was his only family for a long time, and then came Dick. His ward. His partner. His son. He remembers causing the death of the Grayson's. The act itself was easy, what to do with the son left behind wasn't. The easy option would have been to let the boy fall into the care system, but that would have broke him and that was a waste of potential. He had seen the boy in the air. He saw that with training he could be a fighter. He recognised the look in Dick's eyes. That look of anger and determination. So he had taken the boy in, aiming to gain a partner. 

Dick's grew on him, with his cockiness abduction lop sided grins. His little talon. He never told Dick's it was him that caused the Grayson's death. He knew Dick would leave if he did, he planted evidence on Tony Zucco. He killed the Graysons as a civilian and Thomas Wayne had long since bought out Gotham's police department, those not bought were threatened. 

He knew from the beginning Dick wouldn't be like him, not fully. His little talon had a sense of morality. He saw that when Dick didn't kill his parents 'murderer', he inflicted pain. A lot of it. In a way though it was good Dick wasn't completely like him. 

Talon was Owlmans partner for a long time. He met others of the crime syndicate. Johnny and Atomica found him amusing to be around. Ultraman looked at him with fondness. Deathstorm wasn't openly hostile to the boy, often telling him stories of distant planets. ( He would never admit it bit that annoyed him. It filled Dick's head with ideas, ideas that involved leaving). Power Ring was able to gold conversations with Dick and Superwoman saw no threat in the boy. So she treated him with kindness - well, as kind as she was capable of. He gained a son.

He brought up changing Dick's last name to Wayne once, he was Thomas' son now and something didn't sit right with him about Dick still having that tie to his old life. Dick did not appreciate the idea. He had dropped the subject but resolved to bring it up at a later date.

They were happy.

It didn't last. 

He always knew Dick would find out the truth about his parents one day. He just thought it would be when he chose. In the end it was a tiny little video. He had recordings of numerous security cameras city wide. There had been one that showed Thomas Wayne entering the trapeze tent at the time the ropes where tampered with. On police file it was Zucco who entered on camera.

Dick had stumbled upon the video whilst helping Alfred sort out the cave. It was such a small thing, but it made bigger things that didn't make sense click together. 

Then Dick tried to leave. Owlman hadn't, couldn't, let him. He had locked Dick in his room and hoped he would be calm in the morning. He had forgotten that during training he taught Dick how to escape anywhere, including the manor in emergencies, and by morning Dick was gone.

It wasn't hard to track him down. He was content to keep an eye on him from a distance. Just until Dick calmed down. 

It was exactly three weeks and five days later when Dick died. He had been caught unawares by an old enemy, he didn't have time to fight back.

He mourned his sons death and tore apart a city in Canada looking for Dick's killer. When he did he wasn't gentle and he wasn't quick. He still looked at old photos with fondness and remembered happier times. It was those times he found new determination to bring his son back.

He had known for years traveling dimensions was possible, it was just being able to control that travel that caused issues. He knew that in a parallel universe Dick was alive and happy, just not with him. If he found a way to get into those dimensions it wouldn't be hard to get Dick back. He was close. Power ring, Atomica and Johnny were helping him build a machine.

He would have his Talon back soon.


	2. Ch 2

He was ecastic, Bruce was letting him patrol alone. He knew that chances were Bruce was tailing him or at least watching from the Batcave. It was a slow night -probably why Bruce let him out alone. Only the minor criminals were out and about. He was bored, nothing interesting was going down. Just muggings and minor gang activity. He wasn't hoping for Joker ( he wasn't crazy) but maybe Scarecrow or Riddler.

He found it strange Bruce hadn't checked in on him, but he didn't mind. It showed Bruce trusted Dick to handle himself. He was running across Gotham's rooftops, looking for anything of interest. He had left the Bat cycle a couple of blocks away, carefully hidden in an alley. He took a few minutes to stand still and observe his surroundings. He was on the outskirts of the city, to his left was dense forest. He planned to head back to the cave soon.

He was beginning the journey back when a soft glow in the tree line caught his eye. It didn't look like a torch and most certainly wasn't anything natural, it was blue for a start. 

"R to the cave, I'll be returning soon. Just one more thing to check out."

He messaged in. He received no reply. It didn't take long for him to get to the forest, but the light had disappeared. 

The forest was daunting at night. The trees toward above him, casting ugly shadows that the mind twisted. He walked cautiously, there probably wasn't anyone out here but it was a regular occurance for hunter to leave traps. He hadn't gone far when something hit him from behind, sending him to his knees. He got up quickly,  ignoring the cuts on his legs, looking for his attacker. 

" Behind you"

The words were whispered, he wasn't sure they were real. He turned anyway. Blending in the shadows of a tree was a figure, white eyes glowing ominously.

"Batman?"

He didn't understand.

"No"

The voice was rough. Quicker than he could react a fist connected with his jaw. Once again he was sent to the ground. His vision was blurry and this time he wasn't given the opportunity to get up. A knee smashed into his face, successfully breaking his nose. He lost conciousness watching a pair of boots moving toward him.


	3. Author note

I was wondering about peoples opinion on what people want because this is gonna go two ways:

1\. The way I was originally going was that owl man was gonna be like one of those creepy possessive 'I'm stealing your child to replace my dead one' people from horror movies and its gonna be lots to do with psychology and drugging ect.

2: Would be like option one but toned down on the psychology with added 'I'm gonna beat it into you.' and 'oh you you don't wanna stay fine I'm gunna cut off your legs and make you'

Option one would have violence but very minor like the 'shit I slapped you out of anger forgive me' violence whereas option two would be 'I'm gonna fuck you up' violence. 

Well if you read this far thanx xx if you didn't you won't see this and you're an ass. Please comment which option you would rather cause I can picture both ways and have come to a bit of indecision. Thank you :) Oh and I forgot in Robin Dicks reality he's the youngest bat family member not the oldest. Just because for the story I want Damian , Jason and Tim in the story but for the sake of the story Dick still needs to be young


	4. Chapter 4

He was warm when he woke up. He was expecting to be tied to a chair or left in a cell. The fact he wasn't probably unsettled him more. It was hard to open his eyes and what little light there was burned.

It took him around a minute to gather his bearings. Bruce would be disappointed. When he was finally able to drag himself up he was unsettled.

He was in Wayne manor, for a moment he allowed himself to feel relief. Bruce had come. Had saved him just in time as always.   
And that is around the time Dick started panicking again.

Because this wasn't the decor he was used to.

Dick was used to red walls and wooden furniture. Dick was used to everything looking antique. This room's walls were a pale blue and the only furniture was a small metal desk.

That made sense. If someone was planning to keep him furniture could be a potential weapon. A lamp or broken chair leg can do a surprising amount of damage. 

Dick got up slowly feeling nauseous. His poor head.

He walked around the rooms perimeter. The door was of course locked. Dicks next move was the windows... and that's when the horrifying realisation that there where no windows hit him. The only light was coming from a bulb in the ceiling. 

That's when he started to get worried. He was in a weird look a like of his room in Wayne manor. The lack of windows could mean anything. It could mean he's underground, on a boat or in some psychos secret room. Admittedly the chances of him being on a boat were slim from the room size and lack of rocking but still.

With no other option he decided to check out the door. This horrifying realisation 3 came in. Not only was his utility belt removed but his entire outfit had as well. Instead of being in tight spandex he was in cotton pajamas. They hung loosely on him, maybe a size to big. A sinking feeling was in his stomach as he realized that with the rest of his costume the domino mask he always wore had been removed also.

\---------------------------------------------  
In a study room Thomas sat at his desk. Staring intently at his laptop.It was interesting watching the boy. His reactions and behavior was both so familiar and so foreign at the same time. That horrible feeling of pain in his chest briefly flared up.

He stood slowly, making sure to adjust his suit as he did. It was about time he greeted his guest.

 

So yeah... Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote on which option of the story you want to happen. Until next time


	5. Mini Chapter

The desk is bolted to the floor. That scares him. This person was smart enough to bolt furniture down, successfully ruining Dick's   
only plan. 

He was going to push the Desk over to get enough to unscrew the lightbulb. He could've then, using a pillow to muffle the sound, broke the bulb and used the glass as a weapon (or at least to try loosening the screws on the doors handle).

Now he was unsure of his next move. There was really only one. To wait and see if his abductor showed his face anytime soon.

He would be so pissed if Slade was involved in this.


End file.
